


'Tis the Season: Part I

by cassbutt_67



Series: To Speak the Language of Flowers [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Dean, Chick-Flick Moments, Cuddling, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Drunk Castiel, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassbutt_67/pseuds/cassbutt_67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean convinces Castiel to attend Bobby's annual Halloween party at the bar, and he lets himself loosen up a bit (too much). Thankfully, Dean is there to take care of him and make sure he gets home safely. They spend a lazy Sunday shopping at the supermarket, making food, and discussing Thanksgiving plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season: Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is pretty sappy. Really, quite fluffy. These guys make me feel so sentimental, it's a bit ridiculous. No TW this time, it's all sweet stuff.
> 
> Comme d'habitude...  
> I own no part of Supernatural or its characters, but this story is mine  
> Reference to the flowers:  
> http://www.randomhouse.com/rhpg/features/vanessa_diffenbaugh/flower-dictionary/

“I am  _ not  _ wearing that.”

“Cas pleeeaseeee? It’s cute!”

Castiel crossed his arms over his chest defiantly. “I am wearing what I’m wearing, and that’s that.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re no fun.”

He placed the cowboy costume back on the rack and they continued through the store. 

“Really, it’s the most frightening costume, Dean,” Cas insisted as they stopped to look at housewares. 

“How do you figure? Charlie’s going as an orc, Ellen’s gonna be a demon, Jo’s gonna be a vampire--”

“Yes but mine is  _ real _ .”

“Whatever,” Dean gave up the argument, instead turning to the area rugs.

“What time did they say?” asked Cas.

“Six.”

“We’d better get going then, if you want to finish baking in time.”

It was only noon, but Castiel hated being late to events, and they still had Halloween cookies and a peanut-butter chocolate pie to bake. They went to the checkout so Dean could pay for his Batman costume and strolled out to the car. 

Castiel stared out the window as they exited the mall parking lot, feeling a little anxious. Dean had assured him he wouldn’t be forced to socialise with too many people at this Halloween party; he told him who he’d know there, which included Ellen, Jo, Bobby, Sam and his girlfriend, Jess, and even Charlie, whom Ellen had insisted Cas invite. _It’s not so many people_ , he told himself. _And you know most of them._ Still, is _was_ at a _bar_ , which was bound to be swimming with countless others he _didn’t_ know. Parties were a little too social for him at this point in his life, and this would be the first gathering consisting of more than two people he had attended since high school. 

As if sensing his unease, Dean placed a hand on his knee and squeezed it. “Hey,” he said as they stopped at the light. “It’s gonna be fine. I’ll be there the whole time and if you want to go at any point, we can leave.”

Cas nodded. “Thank you. I’ll be fine, it’s probably good for me to socialise.” He took his hand as they continued down the street to Castiel’s apartment.

Dean parked the Impala and they carried their grocery bags up the stairs to the flat. Dean helped Cas unpack the bags and placed everything necessary for their baking on the counter, opening the cupboards and removing bowls and a pie pan. They each donned aprons as Cas turned on the oven and put on some music. 

While rolling out the dough, Dean’s phone buzzed. Castiel wiped his hands on a towel and pulled the phone from Dean’s back pocket.

“It’s from Sam,” he said. “Should I open it?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah go for it.”

Cas read, “‘Hey so Garth is coming tonight too!’ Who’s Garth?”

Dean laughed. “Garth is this guy who goes to university with Sam. He’s a strange fella, I didn’t really like him at first. But he’s cool, don’t worry.”

The phone buzzed again, and Cas read, “‘And he’s bringing Bess.’”

“I haven’t met her,” said Dean. “That’s his girlfriend.”

Castiel sighed and replaced the phone in Dean’s pocket, returning to whisking eggs.

“I promise it’ll be fine,” said Dean. 

“Dean, this is a lot of people,” Cas replied.

“But  _ I’ll  _ be there, too.” He turned to look at him, though Castiel avoided his gaze. “Plus, they’ll really like hanging out with you. We have dinner with Ellen and Bobby pretty regularly, you always seem to like that.”

“I enjoy our dinners with Ellen and Bobby,” said Cas. “And with Charlie. And Sam and Jess. But they will  _ all  _ be there. At the bar. With lots of drunk people we don’t know. It’s quite cramped there.”

“Like I said,” Dean placed a kiss on his temple, “we can leave at any point if you’re uncomfortable.”

Cas bit his lip. “Okay. I’ll give it a go, but please don’t leave me.”

“Of course not,” he kissed his cheek and lay the dough in the pie pan. 

After both the pie and the cookies were in the oven, the two sat on the couch scraping the remaining dough from the bowl, flour from their aprons dusting the pillows. Once the cookies finished, they took them out of the oven and placed them on cooling racks while the pie finished. 

When 5:30pm rolled around, Dean was changing into his costume and Cas was putting on clean clothes. They took their desserts and went to the car, driving the short distance to the bar.

They arrived to find the bar crowded, voices spilling out with each swing of the door as people entered and exited the building. They went in and found Ellen, Bobby, Jo, Sam, and Jess standing by the far end of bar, which was decorated wonderfully with a variety of Halloween decorations and orange fairy lights, a large spread of various Halloween-themed finger-foods and desserts lining the counter, drinks in hand.

“I still don’t think it’s kind to have invited you to a Halloween party at the bar…,” Cas mumbled as they came through the door.

“Relax, sweetheart, I’m the designated driver,” he gave his hand a squeeze.

Cas raised his eyebrow. “For everyone?”

He nodded. “Well, yeah me and Bobby are. Why, you want to drink?”

He shrugged. “Maybe.”

“We’ll get you something. Hey guys!”

“Hey, glad you could make it!” Ellen clapped a hand on Dean’s back.

“Love the costume,” Jess commented. 

“Thanks, you’re not bad yourself.” She was dressed as the bride of Frankenstein. 

Just then, Charlie came through the crowd, barely recognisable behind layers of orc makeup. “What’s up, bitches?” She exclaimed slinging an arm over Cas’ shoulders.There were multiple “Hey, Charlie”s going around. 

“Okay, first of all,  _ killer  _ Batman, Dean,” she said. “Second, what the hell are you supposed to be, Cas? This is a  _ costume  _ party.”

“Cas says he’s got the scariest costume of all,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“It’s true,” Cas nodded.

“What is it? You look the same as always,” said Sam.

“Yes. I’m a serial killer. They look just like everyone else.”

Bobby laughed and the lot of them rolled their eyes. “That’s the  _ biggest  _ cop out I’ve ever heard,” said Jo as she made her way behind the bar. “You guys want drinks?” She looked at Charlie and Castiel, both of whom nodded.

Castiel’s heart was beating a little too rapidly for his liking and he planned only to have enough alcohol to calm his nerves.  _ A couple drinks won’t hurt, _ he thought. 

What he hadn’t considered were the side effects of his medication, however, which stated strictly on the bottle  _ not  _ to consume with alcohol. As it turned out, the effects of alcohol were rather rapidly amplified in combination with the drugs, and though this was a fairly harmless side effect, he was trying not to feel embarrassed by his state of consciousness within the hour. After just a few drinks, ( _ maybe more? _ ), he was practically giddy, heart palpitations subsided along with any inhibitions. Castiel had once been a “social drinker”, as he called it, before his breakdown after undergrad. In other words, he’d be sure to have just one glass of wine if he went to social events feeling anxious; this made things much easier. 

Here, things only differed in that he wasn’t just slightly buzzed, he was absolutely  _ hammered _ . Once the alcohol began to take effect, he had released his grip on Dean’s hand and actually began a riveting discussion with Charlie, Jo, Sam, Jess, and Ellen, remaining the center of attention for longer than he normally would have liked. He even walked right up to Garth and Bess, introduced himself, and proceeded to strike up a conversation with them, going as far as to make them actually  _ laugh  _ at all his anecdotes. 

Dean approached him from behind after a while, resting a hand on his shoulder.

“Deeeaaaannn!” he cried, a broad smile plastering his face. He turned around and flung his arms around Dean’s neck. 

He felt Dean’s arms wrap loosely around his waist. “Hey, buddy,” he chuckled. “You doin’ okay?”

“I’m doin’ great,” he slurred.

“Okay, but no more drinks alright?” He staggered slightly under Cas’ weight as he began to tip into him.

“Nahhh I’m all good.” 

“He’s pretty adorable drunk,” Charlie commented, raising her voice over the thrum of partiers and music rising in volume. 

“I’ve never seen him drunk,” said Dean. “But I guess I’d have to agree.”

“You think I’m adorable?” Cas hiccoughed.

“Of course I do.”

Castiel turned his head to look at Charlie and watched as the room took its time catching up with his movements, causing a wave of nausea to come over him.  _ Don’t throw up on your boyfriend!  _

“Charlie, he  _ likes  _ me!” he exclaimed.

“Of course he does, ya goof. Now come on let’s dance a little!”

Dean released him and Cas followed Charlie’s suit, flailing his limbs in a completely uncoordinated fashion. God this was  _ fun _ . He couldn’t remember the last time he felt this good in such a social setting. He was at a damn  _ bar  _ for crying out loud. Full of  _ strangers. Any one of these people could completely take advantage of you,  _ he told himself.  _ You’re being entirely too reckless. _ But another part of him argued,  _ Dean’s right over there, Charlie’s right here, loosen  _ up _ , for Christ’s sake!  _ So he did. He danced and talked and sang out of tune for what felt like hours before he really started to feel horrible. 

He returned to the bar and sat at one of its stools, propping his elbows on the counter. 

“You okay, son?” asked Bobby from behind the bar.

Cas just nodded, blinking slowly.

Bobby put a tall glass of water in front of him. “Drink this, you don’t look so good.”

He did as he was told with no argument, clinging to the glass as he sipped slowly. Suddenly, he felt another much more severe wave of nausea and croaked, “Bathroom,” stumbling off the barstool and collapsing into someone, emptying his stomach of all its contents onto the shirt of whomever had grasped his arms.

***

Dean saw Cas at the bar out of the corner of his eye, grateful Bobby was giving him water to drink. He made his way over, keen on asking his boyfriend if he wanted to head home. But Cas stood and, rather ungracefully, attempted to stand from the stool. Dean caught both his arms as he fell and, oh dear,  _ vomited  _ all over the black Batman costume. 

“Whoa there, buddy,” he said, pulling Cas back to his feet. “Come with me.”

He led Cas to the men’s room, ignoring the stares of strangers and the cries of, “Poor thing!” from Charlie and Jo. Cas made his way into one of the stalls to throw up again while Dean attempted to use paper towels on the costume, cleaning as much as he could. 

Once Cas emerged, he washed his hands and face, rinsed his mouth, and looked up at Dean from the sink.

“Can we please go home?” he said, his voice more gravelly than usual. The tone in his voice was enough to make Dean’s heart ache; he sounded, and honestly  _ looked _ , pitiful.

He gently rubbed his back and replied, “Of course. Let’s go.”

He said some hasty goodbyes to his friends, who all wished Cas well and said they’d see them both soon. He stopped at the bar and looked over at Bobby, who finished filling someone’s drink and ambled over to him.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Bobby. 

“You sure?” asked Dean, keeping a firm grip on Cas, who was swaying slightly.

“You take care of him, I’ll make sure these guys get home safe.”

“Thanks, Bobby, you’re the best.”

He spotted Sam and dragged Cas over with him, giving him a slap on the back and saying, “Sammy, You need a ride?”

Sam was a little wobbly, his arm around Jess’ waist. “Nah,” he smiled.

“Actually, Dean could he stay with you tonight?” Jess asked. She was considerably more sober than her boyfriend.

“Absolutely. Do you need a place to crash, too?” 

She shook her head and shouted over the music, “No, I’m supposed to be visiting a friend this weekend. But I don’t want him to try to drive home.”

Dean nodded and replied, “Alright, well we’ll see you around then. Have a good night!” She waved at the three as they made their way through the growing crowd and out the door. Dean helped the others into the car seat before climbing in himself and starting the engine.

“Dean,” squeaked Cas.

“What’s up?” 

“I’m  _ so sorry _ ,” he sniffled. Dean realised he was crying as he pulled out of the parking lot and quickly grabbed his hand.

“Hey, Cas don’t worry about it alright? You’re not the first person who’s puked on me,” he chuckled.

“I’m really gonna  _ hate _ myself in the morning for that.”

“Let’s just get you home, okay?”

“Can we go to your place?” he asked, slumped against the window.

“Yeah, no problem.”

Upon returning to Dean’s building, he opted to take the elevator up to his floor, keeping a steady arm around Cas’ shoulders, Sam following behind them. He propped him up against the wall as he unlocked the door and let them inside. 

“Dean,” said Sam. 

“Take some water and go to bed, Sam.” He went straight for the kitchen and pulled out a chair at the kitchen table, telling Cas to sit.

Castiel obeyed and Dean placed a glass of water on the table and two pieces of bread in the toaster, putting the water on to boil.

Sam stood at the sink and steadied himself, grabbing a glass from the cupboard and filling it. He eyed Dean as he took a box of tea from one of the cabinets and placed it in a mug with honey.

“I’m tired,” said Castiel, holding his head in his hands.

“You need to eat something. And drink some damn water. And here,” he went to the cupboard and took out a bottle of Aspirin, handing two pills to Cas. “Take these now.”

He nodded at Sam. “You, too. You need any?”

Sam took the bottle. “Better safe than sorry, I guess.”

He watched as Dean took the toast from the toaster and buttered it, then poured hot water over the tea bag and put both on the table in front of Castiel.

After he ate the toast, had a glass of water, and a cup of peppermint tea, Dean gave him a spare toothbrush and made him brush his teeth, giving him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to change into. He then followed Cas to his bedroom, told him to get into bed, and pulled the blanket over him, kissing his head.

“I’ll be back in a bit,” he said. “I’m just going to shower. Try to sleep, okay?”

He nodded sleepily and Dean closed the door quietly behind him.

After showering, he went to the kitchen to get himself some water.

“You are so far gone, dude,” said Sam from the couch.

“What’re you talking about?” Dean flipped the kitchen light off and stood by the couch.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you like this, man. With Cas.”

He scoffed. “The poor guy’s completely wasted, Sammy. What was I supposed to do?”

“You know what I mean, Dean. You really care about him.”

“Of course I do! He’s the best thing that’s, well he’s arguably the best thing that’s  _ ever _ happened to me. I lo--” he stopped himself, suddenly grateful for the low light of the lamp and hoping it wouldn’t show his burning cheeks. “I like him a lot, alright?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I know. It’s just… nice to see you this attached, you know? This seems really good for you.”

He caught himself smiling, but quickly cleared his throat. “Yeah, he is. Man, you are  _ way  _ too sentimental when you drink. I’m hittin’ the hay. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Sam laughed. “Whatever. Goodnight.”

Dean carefully opened the door and slid beneath the blanket beside Cas, who promptly latched onto him, and wrapped an arm around his back.

“I’m so lucky to have you,” Cas whispered into the crook of Dean’s neck.

“I’m lucky too, sweetheart.” He pressed a kiss to his shoulder and smiled. 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

“Goodnight, Cas.”

***

Castiel awoke the next morning  _ hating  _ the sun. It seemed to be targeting his eyes as he struggled to open them, squinting against the pounding in his head.

He felt Dean shift next to him as he made an unintelligible noise. 

_ Wait. Dean… _

His eyes shot open and he sat up, looking over at his boyfriend who was stirring. “Dean?” he said, probably a little too loudly.

“Hmph,” he rolled over, facing Cas. “You’re up early.”

“Dean, last night, uh--”

“Seriously, Cas, don’t worry about it. I’m not offended, it happens.”

_ Shit. Shitshitshitshit. What did you  _ do _??  _ “Uh…  _ what  _ happens, Dean?”

He sat up on one of his elbows, eyes fully open now. “You puked on me, remember?”

_ Oooohh, so maybe nothing happened… _ “Oh. Right. Well, um, we didn’t uh, we didn’t…”

“What?” 

“We didn’t  _ do  _ anything last night, did we?”

“Like what?” he said again. “Have sex? No! Holy shit no, Cas. You were fucking hammered, man.”

He released the breath he wasn’t aware he’d been holding. “Oh thank God.” He collapsed back beside Dean and ran a hand over his face.

“Yeah, you got sick, I took you to the bathroom, you got sick again, and I took you out to the car. You asked if we could come here, so we came here, I made you eat toast and drink something and take some pain meds, you brushed your teeth and went to bed. That’s all.”

Cas nodded, the memories slowly coming back to him. 

“You really think I’d do that to you?” asked Dean quietly.

Castiel turned to him. “No! No I really don’t. But I’m so paranoid, I just had to ask. I was afraid that, well I was afraid we’d have sex and I wouldn’t remember.” His gaze fell away from Dean’s face. “I don’t know if it’s silly, but I, um, I kind of wanted the first time with us to be, you know,  _ nice _ .”

Dean grabbed his chin gently and tilted his head to meet his eyes. “It will be, don’t you worry about that. And it’ll be on  _ your  _ terms, when  _ you  _ are ready. Okay? Please, I don’t want that to be something you stress about.”

He nodded against the pillow. “Alright, Dean. Thank you.”

“Did you at least have some fun last night?” he asked, resting his hand on Cas’ hip.

“Yeah,” he smiled. “I did. I don’t regret doing it, I just feel bad I puked on Batman.”

Dean laughed. “It wasn’t a big deal. I’m glad you had fun.”

“What’re we going to do today?” He caught himself saying these types of things more and more.  _ We _ . Not  _ I _ or  _ you _ . He hadn’t yet begun to think about the implications of these phrases.

“I have to go to the supermarket and go to the bank, do you wanna come?”

“Yes. I need groceries as well.”

“We can grab lunch too,” he said, running his hand through Cas’ hair. “And make some dinner.”

“That sounds nice. When do you want to leave?” Castiel scooted closer to Dean so that their noses were almost touching.

“Maybe a couple hours? I’m gonna go make some breakfast. And I’m not in a hurry.”

“Okay. I think I’m going to shower. Can I borrow some clothes?”

Dean nodded. “Of course. Why don’t you go shower while I make some food.”

“Alright,” he said, kissing Dean’s nose before he stretched and slowly rolled out of bed.

When Cas emerged from the shower, smells of bacon and eggs wafted through the flat. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing his chest to his back and resting his chin on his shoulder.

Dean kissed his cheek and said, “How do you want your eggs?”

“Sunnyside up,” he replied as he sat at the table. 

He was really growing fond of these types of mornings lately. As much as he liked living alone, he loved waking up beside Dean, and he loved having someone to talk and eat with in the mornings; these had been times when he’d felt most lonely prior to this particular relationship. Ever since their camping trip, the two had spent more time staying over at each other’s places than not. He found that on the nights when he was alone, his bed felt oddly  _ large _ and a little empty. Dean had made it clear to him that if he wanted to be alone, all he had to do was ask, or decline to stay over Dean’s, or vice versa. But he never did. 

“Awww,” came a voice from behind him. “You guys are  _ adorable _ .” Castiel nearly jumped out of his seat.

“Shut up, Sammy,” said Dean, setting a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of him with a glass of orange juice.

Sam went to the stove and helped himself to breakfast. 

“When did  _ you  _ get here?” asked Cas.

“Last night, remember? I came back with you guys.” He fixed a plate and pulled up a chair beside Dean.

Cas nodded. “Yes, I suppose.”

“Seriously though, you guys are sickening,” he said through a mouthful of eggs and toast.

“Like you never made  _ me  _ the third wheel,” Dean chided. 

“Touché,” Sam laughed. “I’m gonna go shower, you mind bringing me back to Bobby’s so I can pick up my car?”

“No problem,” Dean replied.

Sam hopped in the shower and Cas and Dean were left to sit and enjoy the silence. Dean poured them both coffee and they sat together on the couch.

“So I guess the holidays have begun,” said Castiel as he took a sip from his mug.

“Christmas isn’t for another two months, Cas,” Dean said, furrowing his brow.

“Yes, but I always feel like Halloween starts off the season. Soon after Halloween is Thanksgiving. And soon after that is Christmas.”

He nodded. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Already November, I can’t believe it.”

“It’s really crazy for me to think where I was two Novembers ago. Or even last November. Such a different headspace…”

“Hm. I think I was in a pretty similar headspace. But lonelier I think,” said Dean.

Cas took his hand and kissed his knuckles. “Where do you want to go for lunch?” he asked.

“Let’s go to that burger joint down the street from the Whole Foods.”

“Okay.” Cas slumped down, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder and pulling his knees to his chest.

“And dinner?” asked Dean, kissing his head.

“Let’s wait for inspiration to strike.”

Dean smiled and put an arm around his shoulders. “Sounds good to me.”

The washroom door opened just then and Sam stepped out into the living room. “Alright, stop being cute now.”

“Bitch,” said Dean, tightening his grip on Cas’ shoulder.

“Jerk,” said Sam.

Castiel had gotten used to their playful bickering some time ago, but he still found it amusing. 

Dean stood to brush his teeth while Cas and Sam cleaned up the kitchen. 

“I’m just giving you shit, you know,” said Sam as he dried the clean plates. “You guys are really great together.”

Castiel smiled. “Yes, I know Sam. Thank you.” He ran a cloth over the kitchen table and counter.

“Alright, let’s hit the road,” said Dean, keys in hand.

“Don’t forget the grocery bags,” Cas reminded him, taking several cloth bags from under the sink.

The three piled into the Impala and drove over to Bobby’s bar, where several cars were still parked from the previous night’s activities. Dean handed Sam the keys to his Subaru and he hopped out of the car.

“Thanks,” he said. “I’ll see you soon, alright?”

“No problem, I’ll see you later,” Dean replied as they pulled away from the parking lot.

“Bye, Cas!” Sam called.

Castiel waved at him from the passenger window. 

Traffic was particularly bad this Sunday morning, and it took them nearly ten minutes to make it to Whole Foods. Even then, the only parking space they found seemed miles from the store.

“It’ll do you some good to walk,” said Castiel as Dean locked the car.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“It means you eat too many artery-clogging foods and hardly move. And I’m concerned about your health.”

Dean took his hand, walking toward the store entrance. “That’s sweet, Cas but I’m fine.”

“I’m serious, Dean. I think you should start coming to the gym with me.”

While at university, Castiel had made a point of going to the gym regularly, and tried jogging at least twice a week. His jogging routine had been the only part of the exercise regime he’d kept after his hospital stay, having felt entirely too anxious to go to the gym in the city when he’d first moved there. But at the beginning of summer, he and Charlie had made a promise to each other that they would go to the gym three times a week, and keep each other on track. 

“You’re funny,” Dean replied.

“Dean,” Cas said seriously. “I want to keep you around, you know. And I can’t do that if your organs cease functioning from your lack of self-care.”

Dean paused, appearing to be caught up on the phrase ‘I want to keep you around’, before sighing. “Fine. I will think about it.”

“You’ll come with Charlie and me to our circuit training class on Tuesday?”

They stopped at the line of carts by the door. “Fine, yes, I’ll go. Now let’s get some food!”

Pleased with himself, Castiel grabbed a cart and smirked at Dean. “Alright. Let’s go then.”

Once they’d filled their cart, they meandered over to the register with the shortest line. 

“By the way,” said Cas, “I think we should skip the burger joint.”

“Oh come on, Cas!” Dean whined.

“I think we should make grilled cheese with avocado instead.”

Dean pondered this for a moment. “Hmph. Okay. Yeah, that sounds good,” he mumbled. “But don’t think I’m giving up burgers  _ and  _ starting on your freaky exercise routine, alright?”

Cas lifted his hands innocently. “I said nothing of the sort. I just worry about you.”

Cas leaned against the cart, checking a text from his mother when he saw Dean go to the floral department out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly felt Dean place a flower behind his ear.

“Dean,” he began to scold, “I hardly think that’s--” He took the blossom from his ear and smiled.

“It’s a--”

“Daphne. I know.”  _ I would not have you otherwise.  _ He rolled his eyes affectionately. 

Dean kissed his head and began placing their items on the belt. 

They carried their groceries out to the car and began to load it up.

“We should make lunch at my place,” said Castiel, closing the trunk.

Dean nodded. “Alright,” he set two bags in the back seat and hopped in the front.

“Grilled cheese with avocado, huh?” he said, maneuvering the car through the parking lot.

“Yes,” said Cas. “And maybe some of that chicken, too.”

Back at Cas’ flat, after they’d unpacked and put away all of the groceries, Castiel took out a frying pan and prepared the chicken.

“Dean, how long has Sam been dating Jess?” he asked, out of the blue.

“Um, maybe like four, five years? Why?” Dean was setting up the coffee pot.

“I just, I  _ swear  _ he showed me a ring last night… I’m quite sure he said he was going to propose.”

“That bitch!” cried Dean. “He tells  _ you  _ but not  _ me?” _

Cas raised and eyebrow, putting a hand on his hip. “And what is that tone of ‘ _ you’  _ supposed to mean?”

Dean ran a hand over the back of his head. “Nothing, I just, I mean--” he stuttered. “ _ Sammy?  _ Getting  _ married?  _ The kid’s only what, twenty-four?”

Cas sighed and turned back to the pan, spatula in hand. “Maybe he told me first because he knew I would be level-headed about the situation.”

“I’m level-headed!”

He gave him the look again, this time without words.

“I’m just… I’m torn,” Dean huffed, slumping into one of the kitchen chairs.

“Aren’t you happy for him?” asked Cas calmly. “They love each other. I think it’s sweet.”

“Well yeah, of course I’m happy for him,” his voice softened. “All I want for him is to be happy. And if she makes him happy, then that’s great. And Jess is a great girl, she’s good for him. They’ve helped each other through a lot.”

“Then what’s the issue?” Castiel furrowed his brow, looking over at Dean.

“I don’t really know,” he said quietly. “I guess I just feel like he’s growing up too fast. Which is stupid as hell, he’s  _ been  _ grown up for a long time now.”

“It’s not stupid. You were like a father figure to him growing up.”

“Maybe it’s my own prejudice against marriage,” he mumbled, appearing to ignore Cas’ comment.

“And what prejudices do you have?”

“Well, I guess I just feel like marriage ruins a relationship. I didn’t have the best role models for a healthy married couple growing up, you know?”

Castiel sliced the avocadoes and assembled the sandwiches. “Bobby and Ellen?”

“Things weren’t so great with them back then.”

“Hm. So you feel that even if the relationship is healthy, marriage will--?”

“Kill it,” he said plainly. “Why mess with something that’s already good?”

“Some people want to be committed to one person. It’s a promise.”

“But who wants to deal with divorce?” Dean scowled.

Cas looked at him seriously. “I wasn’t aware you were so cynical about this topic, Dean.”

Dean bit his lip. “I’m sorry.”

“No need,” he shook his head. “Perhaps Sam and Jess’ marriage will change your mind.”

They were silent for a moment before Dean replied, “I proposed to Lisa in hopes it would fix everything.”

“I see,” said Cas. “But, as you’ve said, that relationship was  _ not  _ healthy. How could a marriage have lasted then in the first place?”

“I don’t know, man there’s no  _ logic  _ to these things. It’s just how I feel.”

“I know that.” Castiel sat across from Dean, setting both sandwiches in front of them. “But I’m trying to be the voice of reason. Sam isn’t proposing to Jess to fix things. He’s doing it because he loves her.”

Dean took his hand, a small smile coming to his lips. “I guess you’re right.”

“I know,” said Cas.

“What would I do without you?”

Castiel pretended to contemplate this thoroughly. “Hmm, probably remain in the realm of irrational and unjustified anxieties.”

“You’re an ass,” he laughed.

“But I’m  _ your  _ ass.” He paused. “Wait, that didn’t come out right.”

They both laughed then, probably harder than the phrase warranted, but it was nice. Cas never laughed as much as he did with Dean, and even if nothing was actually  _ funny  _ he sometimes felt he laughed just because he was happy. 

They began eating quietly, listening to the sounds of horns honking in the streets below the flat. 

“So Halloween’s over,” said Cas. “What will you be doing for Thanksgiving?”

Dean shrugged. “Probably the same I do every year. I go to the bar with Sam, Ellen, Bobby, and Jo. We get some turkey sandwiches and chat awhile.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows. “Really? That’s all?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I suppose it’s just that you know,  _ food  _ is such a big part of my family’s Thanksgiving.”

He laughed. “Yeah, well we aren’t great with cooking.”

“You’ve made some very good food for me, Dean. I don’t think that’s entirely true.”

“I dunno, we always just made a point of getting together and making sure we were all alright, you know?”

“Hm,” Cas nodded.

“You? What’re you doing?”

“Well, I always cook with my family. But I was going to ask you… Would you, ah, maybe want to come with me?”

Dean looked up from his plate, looking slightly taken aback. Cas hastily continued, “I-- I understand if you don’t want to, I’m sorry maybe I shouldn’t have asked. I just--”

“Yes.”

“--feel like it might be nice to have you. And I’d love for you to see where I grew up, and--”

“ _ Cas _ .”

He met Dean’s eyes. “What?”

“I said,  _ yes _ . I’d love to go.”

“Really?” A smile crept to his face.

“Well yeah! Who else is gonna save you from the family awkwardness?”

He chuckled. “I usually deal with it alone.”

“Yeah well, you’re not alone now.” He finished his sandwich and stood to clean the dish, patting Castiel’s shoulder.

“When do we go?” he asked, standing at the sink.

“I was going to catch a flight three days before Thanksgiving. And I’d leave two days after.”

Dean froze. “Shit. Your family lives on the east coast.”

“Yes,” Cas hesitated. “In New York.”

Dean rubbed the back of his neck, visibly nervous. “Okay. We can do that. I’ll check with everyone at the shop, let ‘em know how long I’ll be gone.”

“Dean, are you alright?”

“What? Yeah! Yeah, no I’m good.”

Castiel stood and went to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” His voice was entirely too high for this statement to be true.

“Do you dislike New York?” He put a hand on his arm.

Dean laughed, rubbing a thumb over his forehead. “No, Cas. I’m a little bit afraid of flying.”

“Ah,” he nodded with understanding. “ _ A little _ .”

Dean sighed. “But it’ll be fine.”

“I’ll be there to help you through it. It would mean a lot to me to have you there.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean, I know it’s a pretty big  _ family _ holiday, you know?”

Cas tilted his head, unsure of what Dean was confused about. “Yes, Dean. And I consider you part of my family.”

By way of response, Dean leaned in and kissed him softly. 

Rain began pattering against the living room window, sunlight quickly fading. Dean and Castiel stood in the kitchen, chest-to-chest, kissing each other slowly. Cas felt Dean’s hands slide under his shirt as he tightened his grip on the older man’s collar, pulling him closer. They remained close together for quite some time, too lost in each other to even notice the thunder rumbling outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Weeeellll I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and/ or comments :) I didn't read this over before posting so I apologise for mistakes and/ or weird-sounding things...I do wish it was longer, but I have been lacking time for much else than obligatory socialising lately. More to come next week, though it may be late this time because I'm starting up classes again (soon to graduate!!) 
> 
> Wishing you (all) a lovely day, 
> 
> Grey


End file.
